You Have The Right To Remain Flirtatious
by AmberStone12
Summary: Molly is in a hurry and gets stopped by a cop on the way to lunch with Deema. It was the worst moment ever, until she met the cop. Cop!Au Oneshot


Cop!AU

You Have The Right To Remain Flirtatious

Summary: On the way to meet a friend, Molly is caught speeding. It was the worst moment of her life, until she saw the cop.

Cop!AU

* * *

You could say that Molly was a safe driver. She was one to follow the rules of the road better than anyone else. The minute she receive her license, she promised to be a responsible person behind the wheel. At least compared to her brothers, who had been arrested once for distracted driving and other things. But this time, she didn't really care about that one stop sign and that one red light.

The pink haired girl was racing at the speed of light. She whizzed down the road in her Nissan Maxima in an attempt to be a little less late to lunch with Deema. Her deep black shades covered her anxious eyes as other cars became small blurs. She knew that it was unsafe to be going that fast, but she also knew how her best friend gets when she has to wait. Though Molly was going about 30 miles above the speed limit, she was getting close to her destination.

That's when she heard it.

The loud sirens and flashing lights that signified that a police car was on her tail.

Her brown eyes glanced at the rear view mirror to see the familiar black and white car that every driver loathed to spot. She let out an aggravated sigh and started to slow down. She pulled her car to a smooth stop at the side of the road. Throwing off her sunglasses in frustration, only to put her head in her hands.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late," She groaned with regret.

She could see a pair of legs walk to her parked car. A pale finger tapped on her window, giving the girl the hint to open her window. The girl rolled the clear window down an looked up at the officer.

For a cop, he was actually pretty attractive despite the stern scowl he had on his face. His taut chest could barely fit the buttoned up shirt he wore. His muscular arms and perfect torso easily shown through his short sleeves while his long legs fit in dark blue pants and black shoes. He wore a police hat and a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Ma'am," he said with a young voice, but a mature tone, "are you aware that you have been speeding?"

Molly had to pinch herself to throw herself back into reality. She slightly shook her head and looked up once again, "Uh, yes officer, I'm sorry."

The young officer removed his sunglasses to reveal stunning baby blue eyes that still held a stern stare on the girl, "Sorry doesn't keep you from getting into an accident. And you're much to beautiful to get killed over something as stupid as speeding."

_Did he just call me beautiful?_ Molly pondered for a moment. Her cheeks became light pink as they started to burn.

"Uh, excuse me," the tanned female asked, not in an offensive tone, but in one of wonder.

The young police officer gave a slight laugh. He then removed his hat, causing his wild blue hair to show and amaze the girl even more. He leaned and rested and arm in the window pane of the car. A large smirk was plastered over his face while his nose literally touched Molly's. He put a finger under her chin, slightly tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Did I stutter, miss?"

Molly's face became redder than ever. Her breathing hitched as the strong smell of cologne tickled her sense. She but her lip as shook her head.

"N-no sir," she slightly moaned.

"Good. Name?"

Molly gave the police officer her full name. The male quickly wrote something on a yellow sketch pad before slapping on his hat, "Make sure it doesn't happen again. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, alright?"

He handed Molly a ticket and winked at her before putting back on the glasses. He was last seen walking to his squad car. The officer sped off while the young female was left in a daze. She looked over the yellow slip carefully.

It was unfortunate to see the fine written under her name, but the next thing she saw made her heart skip numerous beats.

There in bold letters: Call me, 555-8902.

The statement had a little smiley face written next to it that made her giggle. She tucked the note into her pocket very quickly. Then made her way to the resteraunt.

The pink haired girl noticed her blonde friend sitting at a table near by and joined her.

"Hey," the jazzy blonde greeted, "what took you so long?"

"I was stopped by a cop for speeding," the Latina replied nonchalantly.

"Bummer, how'd it go? Good cop or Bad Cop?"

"Try Hot Cop," Molly replied, remembering how the young man gently touched her face and teased her.

Maybe she would give him a call later. All the pink haired girl knew was that she had to see him. Even if it meant getting stopped for speeding again, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

This was way too fun to write! I just got this whole idea for aus after I wrote a large list of things I wanted/needed to write. Just imagine Gil being that type of cute flirtatious cop, it's just too cute! I thought him being all "large and in charge" in the cop episode was adorbs enough, and I just took it an inch higher! this was enjoyable! So R&R and there will be more to come!

Amber, out!


End file.
